bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Ordinary Bloons
Ordinary Bloons have no unique special abilities and under normal circumstances, pop in one hit. Some of these bloons have fair or great speed, such as Yellow Bloon, Pink Bloon, and Purple Bloon. __TOC__ ---- Red Bloon The Red Bloon first made its debut in BTD1 and has appeared in every following game since. It is the weakest bloon in the game, with a measly RBE of 1. It has no special abilities or immunities and it moves at a slow speed. Any tower or Road Item with the capacity to pop should and will be able to pop this bloon. Clusters of Red Bloons may overwhelm single-shot, rather slow-firing towers, however; in this case, one should use splash damage towers such as Bomb Shooter or a Fireball Monkey Apprentice. Camo Red Bloons can pass undetected by most towers, but using any tower with camo detection or even just Road Items should be able to deal with them. Regen Red Bloons (those that appear on their own, not the children of other Regen Bloons) are ultimately no different from normal Red Bloons, as Regen Red Bloons fully pop upon being popped and cannot regrow at that point. Likewise, Camo Regen Red Bloons are no different from ordinary Camo Red Bloons, no matter what the memes say. ---- Blue Bloon The Blue Bloon first made its debut in BTD1 and has appeared in every following game since. It is slightly more powerful than the Red Bloon, with an RBE of 2. Like the Red Bloon, it has no special abilities or immunities and it moves at a relatively slow speed, although at a faster speed than that of the Red Bloon. Likewise, this bloon should be able to be easily dealt with; however, it is ideal for one to use splash damage towers such as Bomb Shooter or a Fireball Monkey Apprentice to deal with clusters of Blue Bloons. Camo Blue Bloons can pass undetected by most towers, but any tower with camo detection and at least some form of attack should be able to deal with them. Unlike Regen Red Bloons, Regen Blue Bloons can utilize their ability to regrow, but they can still be easily dealt with provided the player has adequate defenses. Otherwise, Regen Blue Bloons can usually be popped fast enough by most towers before they get a chance to regrow. ---- Green Bloon WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP TBA TBA TBA TBA ---- Yellow Bloon TBA WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP TBA TBA TBA ---- Pink Bloon TBA WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP TBA TBA TBA ---- Purple Bloon The Purple Bloon first made its debut in BTD6. Its former BTD6 ability of being immune to fire, energy, and plasma attacks has been removed, and it is now instead the fastest bloon in the game, with an RBE of 6. Other than that, it has no other abilities. This bloon should be treated as if it were a faster Pink Bloon; this bloon easily evades slower-firing towers, but any tower quick enough should be able to pop it. Slowing or stalling towers are highly recommended. Spike Factory spike piles, Ninja Monkey Caltrops, and Road Spikes are also ideal for popping this bloon, as they will be sure to pop it. Ninja Monkeys are very recommended for popping Camo Purple Bloons, as they have upgrades such as Seeking Shuriken, Caltrops, Double Shot, and Distraction and have a relatively quick base speed. Spike Factories also suggested as well, due to the fact that they can lay down piles of spikes sure to catch even the fastest bloons. Regen Purple Bloons have lots of layers and if not fully popped, can regrow back to high swiftness. Besides other strategies such as removing its Regen special property, it is advised to pop Regen Purple Bloons quickly if encountered. ---- Rainbow Bloon The Rainbow Bloon first made its debut in BTD2 and has appeared in every following game since. In BTDI, it received arguably massive buffs that increased its RBE to a hefty 124. It has no special abilities or immunities and it moves at around the speed of a Green Bloon. Upon being popped, it releases two Zebra Bloons along with a Red Bloon, an Orange Bloon, a Yellow Bloon, a Green Bloon, a Blue Bloon, an Indigo Bloon, and a Purple Bloon. The Orange Bloon is immune to fire, and the Indigo Bloon spreads any special properties it has onto other nearby bloons upon being popped, so the player should beware. One must also beware of the Warp Bloon and two Butterfly Bloons released upon the Indigo Bloon being popped, the former releasing two Purple Bloons further along the track and the latter having the ability of BTD6's Purple Bloon. Thus, it is recommended to have towers capable of popping many layers at a time and even more recommended to have slowing or stunning towers to effectively deal with these bloons. One should beware of Camo Rainbow Bloons, which can release Camo Indigo Bloons that can further bestow Camo upon other nearby bloons. Camo detection is a necessity. In this game, Regen Rainbow Bloons are now extremely powerful and dangerous due to being able to release so many bloons at a time that can then immediately regrow into even more Regen Rainbows, which altogether can very effectively steamroll through the player's defenses. Removing the Regen property via towers such as Heart of Oak Druid Monkeys or Cleansing Foam Engineers is highly recommended. Category:Bloons Category:Lists